Season Six
Season Six of Glee will premiere during the spring of 2015. It will be shortened and the show's final season, spanning 13 episodes in total, which will be aired consecutively. Source On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final. Source Source 2 Jenna Ushkowitz and Naya Rivera were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season and, along with Amber Riley, are slated to appear in 3-4 episodes. Source It is unknown whether Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner, Alex Newell and Becca Tobin will return for the show's final season. Cast Main Cast Source *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (0/13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (0/13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (0/13) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (0/13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (0/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (0/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars Guest Stars *Max Adler as David Karofsky (0/13) Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (0/13) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (0/13) Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (0/13) Source *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/13) Source *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (0/13) Source *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (0/13) Source *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (0/13) Source Co-Stars Spoilers Plot Spoilers *The show's focus goes back to McKinley in Lima, Ohio, where, after a failed TV-experience, Rachel will be coaching New Directions. Source *There will be a time jump between the events at the end of last season and Season Six. Source *David Karofsky will be returning for at least four episodes, and may possibly be romantically involved with Blaine. Source *We will catch up with the younger McKinley High students who did not graduate in the fifth season. Source Casting Spoilers *Five new recurring characters are being cast: Source **Roderick (chubby and shy with a voice like Otis Redding and a true goober, will take the role of the show's new underdog.) **Spencer (an out-and-proud football stud and talented singer). **Jane (Righteous, ambitious and unconventionally pretty, doesn’t have much of a sense of humor. She wanted to be a Warbler but tradition kept her from joining so she jumps ship to the New Directions.) **Mason and Madison (super-supportive and extremely weird twin Cheerios, Mason will appear to be gay, but he isn't). *The actor playing Roderick will be a guest star. His character will appear in 7 episodesSource Shooting Spoilers *They will be filming scenes at Cravens Estate (Dalton Academy) on September 12, 15 and 16 for the first two episodes. Source Music Spoilers *They have been working on songs for Season Six. (07/16, 07/22, 08/06, 08/13) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Naya will record songs "next week." (08/23) Source Episodes Major events *TBA Trivia *This is the last season of the show. *With only 13 confirmed episodes, it's the shortest season. *This is the first season in which Jenna Ushkowitz will not be a series regular. Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 12.png Glee S6 13.png Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Glee S6 16.png Category:Seasons